


Blind date

by Pinkiiie



Series: Days we remember [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blind Date, Happy, M/M, feel good fic, fluff?, yeah probably fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How his siblings even knew how to ask a guy for this date he didn't even want to know. He hoped he wasn't that obvious. If he was then Jace- no, he did so not need to think about that scenario now. Not when he was having a darn good time with Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind date

**Author's Note:**

> Really just wanted a happy fic and then I watched some movie where there was a blind date scene while reading a TMI book and I just saw the malec (and giggled out loud so violently that my family just looked at me but that is a different story :D)  
> So... second fic yay :D  
> Enjoy!

Izzy was going to die. She _really_ was. Alec would make sure of it himself. Really, how could he have let her talk him into this extremely stupid and silly idea. A drunken state of mind? No, Alec didn't drink. Half asleep? That one seemed possible, he was not a morning person and had she ambushed him as he woke he could definitely have agreed to this sort of thing if only she would leave him in peace. Whatever the case was on how she had gotten him here, Isabelle had managed to make him promise to go on a blind date which she had arranged. Together with _Jace._

Like that wasn't a blow right in the gut. His long time crush, and adopted brother, along with his sister had teamed up to get him laid. If you phrase it the way Jace had. Like they thought he couldn't get some on his own.

Alec sighed and dragged a hand through the black hair. Not that he ever tried anyway but if he did he could surely get someone on his own, thank you very much. Although, he felt sorry for the girl that his siblings would have picked out for this supposedly called date. She sure would be disappointed. Alec did not swing her way, not even the slightest so this would be a waste of time not only for him but for her as well. The young man had himself to blame for that since he never really actually did tell his siblings the fact that he liked men.  Preferably blonde people that looked like gods. Just like Jace. A tiny voice in him laughed at that thought. His brother would have punched him in the face if he ever said it out loud, never mind that it actually was to be considered a compliment.

But this blind date was definitely not something he wanted to be a part of! He hadn't even been able to pick out what he was supposed to wear himself, that had already been taken care of by Isabelle. His sister had looked so awfully smug when Alec had opened his dresser only to find a single par of everything in it. One pair of boxer's, one pair of socks  and one navy blue dress shirt with the arms bundled up to his elbows. Oh, and one pair of black jeans which he believed must be Jace's because he could honestly say they weren't his and because he thought he saw Jace wear them last time he went out with Cla- and _eew._   The young man shook his head and put a lot of effort into not grimacing as he imagined what shenanigans Jace could have found in these pair of pants.  

He needed this to be over.  He needed it to be over so he could get out of this embarrassing and unfamiliar situation and so that his sister could follow through on her promise to put all his clothes back in his dresser so he could dress like he normally did. He liked comfort better than style and this time his siblings had made him wear clothes that meant the opposite to him.

A quick glance at his wristwatch told him he'd been sitting there for ten minutes. He had been a few minutes early though but he still felt annoyed that the girl hadn't showed up yet. Isabelle had said seven o'clock sharp and this person obviously didn't know the value of keep-

"Excuse me? Are you Alexander?"

Blue eyes flew up and met with golden green ones and Alec could not help the blush that quickly spread over his pale cheeks, coloring them a nice and warm color of pink. Before him stood not a girl but a boy. No, not boy, a young man. He looked about Alec's own age and was completely and utterly gorgeous. A pair of light, almost white jeans hanging quite low on the man's hips and a red V-neck t-shirt that clung tightly to his lightly muscled torso. Alec only just managed not to drool as he looked him over. Was tha- was that glitter in his hair? It seemed like it and it really-  and the guy was staring at him, clearly still waiting for an answer.

"Uh.. Y-yeah, yeah I'm Alexander. Or well, you can call me Alec. I like Alec better so..." he sputtered and quickly, and somewhat awkwardly, rose to his feet to extend his hand. With cheeks that burned heatedly he shook the guy's hand and sat down once more as the newcomer took the chair opposite of him.

"Cool, I'm Magnus. I wasn't sure it was you but Isabelle promised me you'd wear the attire she bought from me so I took a shot. When she told me you had blue eyes I somehow knew that shirt would fit delightfully with them. I see I was right."

Alec stared at Magnus with big eyes and a surprised look resting upon his face. By now his cheeks were probably doomed to an eternity of pink as each new sentence leaving this unfairly good-looking guy's mouth made his cheeks pulse with humiliating warmness. It didn't help that the most likely half-Asian Adonis sat there smiling at him, looking calm as a cucumber.

"So I'm not wearing Jace's pants?" he spluttered nervously and a somewhat relieved breath left his lungs. He had just said it though when he realized how it must have sounded and he mentally cursed himself of embarrassment.

The laughter that accompanied his statement made the humiliation he felt a little bit less prominent. It was warm, easy and made butterflies rumble inside Alec's stomach.  Wait a minute, _butterflies_? What was he, like eight? Alexander Lightwood did _not_ have butterflies and especially not from a stranger's laughter. No sir.

Yet he did.

"No, no those pants are designed and made by moi and to my knowledge no Jace has worn them before your sister sneaked them out of my hands at a much too discounted price. Not that I complain about that though, she does shop a lot of my pieces and I got to see my clothes on a truly gorgeous body, do you work out?"

Magnus was leaning his head on his hands, elbows resting on the cloth covered table as he eyed Alec with eyes that glittered flirtingly and somewhat amusedly. Luckily, he didn't have to answer Magnus blatant flirting and question for the waiter arrived quickly and saved his ass because he was not in the slightest bit sure he could have answered any of that without stuttering like a teenage girl in the presence of Leonardo DiCaprio. Well, the young one at least.

They ordered and Alec was thankful that the conversation while waiting for their food was mostly Magnus telling him how he was a pretty known designer here over most part of USA with a handful of stores that he owned as well here and there over the country. The young man was indeed impressed by this, even if fashion wasn't really his area of expertise or interest. He himself talked about his family and school, not having any topics of information more exciting than that.

Food arrived and the conversation ventured briefly into movies before Alec managed to steer it into more familiar territory: books. Apparently, Magnus seemed to generally like the same books as Alec and the blue eyed boy was beyond thankful for that as it made his total lack of social skills less prominent as he was able to dive into a fierce and passionate discussion of his famous works. He did still blush every time Magnus managed to sneak in a flirty comment, which mind you where a whole lot of comments. Yet it didn't bother the young man as much, growing to actually almost like it as the dinner progressed. The half-Asian Adonis really grew on him during the almost two hour period they spent in the restaurant.

How his siblings even knew how to ask a guy for this date he didn't even want to know. He hoped he wasn't _that_ obvious. If he was then Jace- no, he did so not need to think about that scenario now. Not when he was having a darn good time with Magnus. Such a good time actually that when the conversation stilled a little bit and the green eyed man waved their waiter over and asked for their check, Alec could not help but feel a little disappointed that it was at an end. Huh, who would have thought. In the beginning of this he wanted nothing more than to get out of this date but now he sort of wished it could last another hour or two.

He started fishing out his wallet only to see in the corner of his eye how Magnus handed the waiter the money needed and, from what he could see, a large tip as well before getting to his feet. That ordeal made Alec get up as well, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest as he grabbed his coat when the other asked if he was ready to go.

Once outside that uncomfortable feeling surfaced and he picked out his wallet from his pocket, starting to get out the money he knew he owed for the meal when Magnus' voice cut through the air.

"Hey, no, tonight is on me, alright cutie? You can take it next time if it'll make you feel better but tonight is definitely on me."

His smile was enough for Alec's knees to almost buckle and his words made him flush with embarrassment while a spark of hope flared in his belly. He reluctantly slipped back the wallet in his pocket and eyed the green eyed man with a small smile ghosting over his lips.

"So... I qualified for a next time..?" he asked, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his dress shirt. He swore his heart stopped in his chest when Magnus turned his head Alec's way and gave a blinding smile, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Oh, I only needed to watch you for like two seconds to know you qualified for a next time." Magnus chuckling was probably the cutest thing Alec had ever heard, really, it was. A whole of a lot cuter than hearing Max saying Isabelle's name for the first time. And that was cute as hell.

"But I need to go, like really, really go or I'm going to be late." Magnus had scrunched his eyebrows together, looking down at an elegant silvery wristwatch before fishing out a small piece of paper and handing it over to Alec.

"You better call me darling. If you don't, well... I know your sister." the guy even threw in a wink as Alec took the piece of paper, a business card with Magnus' name and number on it, and blushed heavily as the other man reached forward and innocently pecked his cheek.

After that he quickly gave a wave of his hand, disappearing into a parked black car before taking off down the street. Alec was just a little bit embarrassed to admit to himself that he stared a little too long after that car to be healthy.

Stuffing away the card in the pocket of his coat he started to walk home. Luckily, Izzy had chosen a restaurant close to his house and therefore it didn't take all that long for him to open the front door and getting inside. He hung his coat up on the racks, getting out the card as soon he could without seeming like a love struck thirteen year old. It was probably safe to send the guy a message, it wasn't too soon at least since it had been at least ten minutes.

'So... I'm free this Thursday if you feel like going for that next time thing...'

He had barely had time to send it before someone had jumped him from behind. Long, dark and flower scented hair cascading around his face told him it was his sister and he groaned as he freed himself from her grip and spun around. She was giggling and grinning like mad as she looked him over. He assumed she thought it had gone well since he didn't glower at her like all hell was going to rein on her for the next few weeks. Which, he still hadn't decided if it should or not.

The eldest Lightwood also noticed Jace, standing a few steps away and leaning casually against the staircase and sporting a matching grin to that of his adoptive sister. Although, Jace made it seem more... smug. But that was just Jace in general.

"So how did it go?"

Isabelle almost bounced around him as she pried and Alec rolled his eyes with a small sigh.

"Are my clothes back in my dresser?" he countered with a stern look and looked down at his phone when it buzzed in his hand. In the corner of his eye he saw Isabelle violently nodding her head and Jace giving a reassuring nod as well.

'Sure thing, send me your address and I'll come pick you up around seven cutie. See yah xoxo'

"Yes, yes they are. Now come on, tell me, I'm dying here! How did it go?"

Alec felt the smile spread on his lips and he chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he met his sister's gaze and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It went fantastic, truly wonderful. But Izzy, I swear to every god that has ever existed, do that to me again and I will _kill_ you."

He could see that his sister didn't take the threat to heart at all as she squealed and bounced off into the house with some sort of victory dance that Alec really hoped she never did again. Jace just patted his shoulder and then took off after her, leaving a smiling Alec standing in the hall still clutching his phone tightly.

No, Izzy was not going to die. Not tonight. Neither would Jace. He would have to have a talk with them though about how they knew but for the moment he was just going to bask in the fact that he had a date coming up with a guy that he had started already started to fall hard for.

He looked at the display screen of his phone. Magnus Bane. Huh.

 _Damn_ , Alec just knew he was grinning like a swooning teenager.

He couldn't wait for Thursday to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D Feel free to point out typos or other things that don't seem quite right ^^ Cheers!


End file.
